The Villains, The Hero
by DevilGodRyukii
Summary: Of course, there is a thin line between good and bad, the heroes and the villains. But who has the right to decide where that line starts and end? The world of heroism is a world long forgotten by [ Y/N ]. During her younger years, as her quirk was manifesting, [ Y/N ] was in love with all things hero related. But before middle school could start, something happened.
1. Chapter One: As Guardian, As Lover

－ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴs －

 _It all began in the town of Qing Qing. China._

 _One day, they announced the birth of a "luminescent" baby_

 _Then, the "paranormal" was declared everywhere..._

 _Time passed..and we could not explain the cause of these phenomena_

 _Very quickly, the "paranormal" became the "normal"..._

－ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʀᴏs －

In a world since as ours, humans very easily conform to one another. No one wants to be left out even if that means excluding others. That was simply the way we had been taught to live since we were young.

Was this a sin?

Was this right?

Such a question was beyond a young girl's head. The young lady who had been thinking of such deep and meaningful thoughts was a girl sitting idly on the train seat, on her way to the musical institution where she could learn the thing she loved the most; music.

You see, the girl was one of those who had been conformed by this strange ability which had taken over most of the world's population. She was something with what was called a "quirk", however unlike many, she would never show it. She wasn't proud of the ability which she was born with, no, instead it was the opposite. She was ashamed of having such powers. They made her sick to the core. Never would she use them. That was a promise she had made to someone. While she was young and still had ton of life within her, she full-heartedly intended on keeping such a promise.

The young female remained in a dazed like state as she continued to think to herself. The gentle rocking on the train, the somewhat loud sounds of metal on metal, somehow kept her at peace. Within her own world, she was untouched and truly at peace. Or at least, that was until she felt her phone vibrating within her school book bag. Curiously, the young girl fished out her smartphone before looking at vibrating screen. Seeing the name of the caller brought a smile to her face as she moved her thumb down to tap the green button on the right side before bring the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

She asked into the phone, already knowing who was on the other side of the receiver.

 _"Oi, dumbass, where the hell are you?!"_

The slight smile on her face couldn't help but grew as she heard the angry voice of her boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo, a first year at the infamous school for heroes, U.A High. If anyone knew him, it wasn't uncommon to hear him screaming, it was actually more rare to hear him chilled out, however in a situation like this, it was strange to hear her beloved screaming at her. Especially so early in the morning.

"I'm on the train to school. Why? Is something wrong?"

There was a brief pause on the other side before Katsuki started to talk once again.

 _"Y-You didn't text me 'Good Morning' today...s-so I thought..."_

Katsuki was a grade A tsundere. There was almost no way to get around that. He would often act tough, but it was moments like these where you knew he loved you. With a slight chuckle, the girl couldn't help but coo at her blond hair boyfriend who was probably bright red on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, Katsuki. I didn't mean to worry you or anything like that. But good morning"

 _"Good morning [ Y/N ]...Where you overthinking this morning?"_

It wasn't unusual for these types of things to happen to the two of them. While [ Y/N ], the young girl on the train, hated all things troublesome she would often spend her mornings thinking about things. Similar to the way she was when she first got onto the train.

"Yeah...Something like that..."

She admitted as the train came to a stop, signaling it was her time to get off. "I'll talk to you later Katsu." [ Y/N ] said to her boyfriend, she heard a soft ' _I love you_ ' come from the other side before the call ended. Alongside everyone else, [ Y/N ] slowly but surly made her way off the busy train and into the even busier train station. From there it was only a 15 minute walk to her school, which she spent most of the time texting Katsuki.

You see, while the two were dating and had been since their second year in middle school, they didn't go to the same school for various reasons. One main reason was that fact she, as mentioned before, had a promise to keep. It was something that she made before the two had started dating and she couldn't break it just because a few things had changed in her situation. While she loved Katsuki, she simply couldn't. When [ Y/N ] first told him the news, it was no surprise that he was more than upset, in his eyes, her strength and quirk could rival his own. Out of all the 'rejects' around him, she and she alone was the one who could stand on his level. Hearing something like that of course pleased her and over the years, the two of them became great friends and then seemingly more. In the end, things worked out rather nicely for the both of them. As things stood, neither had much to worry about the other. Katsuki was on his way to becoming a hero for the both of them, despite [ Y/N ] saying that she didn't want that, and [ Y/N ] was on her way to becoming the songwriter/guitarist/singer which she always truly wanted to be. As a couple, things seemed to be working out just fine for them.

However, on Katsuki's side, things started to change.

－ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴs －

It first started when Katsuki was called outside of classroom 1A alongside their homeroom teacher, Shota "Eraserhead" Aizawa. The conversation could only be described as a strange one as the odd duo was then forced to go talk to the principal. Both seemed bored out of their minds, Bakugou nearly completely out of it as he thought of other things besides the mouse man before him. Shoto on the other hand was just a bit more interested. Nezu, the principal, was the first to say anything.

"I am sorry to call you both in here in with such a short notice but there somethi- no, rather someone, I'd like to talk to you about." Nezu jumped into his chair before turning it slightly and clicking a button. In front of the group, a small screen fell from the ceiling, allowing something to be projected onto it. On the screen was a female both Shoto and Bakugou were familiar with. There on the screen, was the woman of Bakugou's life and Shoto's old sidekick partner. In the picture to the left, there was a blown up picture of this woman, at the time, her [ H/C ] hair was short, going right above her shoulder as she remained still in frame, a large smile on her face as she posed for the picture. Her [ E/C ] eyes, sparkling as the professional camera lights hit them. There was almost no way for either one of them to doubt it, it was [ Y/N ], or her codename, "Von".

"This girl is precious to the both of you, if I am not mistaken. Bakugou, she is your current lover and Shouto, she was your previous sidekick right?"

Now, this was news to Bakugou. Never had he once heard [ Y/N ] mention to him that she was anyones sidekick, everytime he would attempt to mention anything hero related he would get shot down as if she knew exactly what he was thinking before he did. Bakugou couldn't help but look at Shoto, his one and only teacher. Did he have something to do with the promise that he wasn't allowed to know? The thought pissed him off. Without a second of hesitation, he opened his mouth to express himself loudly. But before any sound could leave his mouth, his mouth had been covered thanks to Shoto's hand. Bakugou looked visibly offended but kept his mouth shut for once as his eyes met with Shoto's dead, dull ones which seemingly pleaded Bakugou to keep to himself, just this once. With Bakugou's big mouth out of the way, Shoto could openly talk as he wished.

Slowly, Shoto moved his hand off of his students mouth before looking over at the principal who was already looking over a the duo. "What exactly is wrong with [ H/N ]?" He asked, calling the girl by her hero/sidekick name which he had been accustomed to for years.

Nezu looked at the two, first at Shoto and then Bakugou and then back at Shoto. "As you both know, All Might isn't...in the best condition..." He started, added emphasis on the word best. "As someone who has seen her work, I have come to the decision that U.A needs [ Y/N ] [ L/N ] on our side. We must train her to become a hero." Nezu paused again and sighed before looking away from the two, spinning his chair so it faced away from the duo. "But, as things stand, [ Y/N ] has almost no intentions of ever fighting again. That is where the two of you come in." Without moving, the principal continue to talk to them. "Shota Aizawa and Katsuki Bakugou, as guardian and lover, we need the two of you to convince Ms.[ Y/N ] to join us."

The air within the closed off room was tense. Nezu remained facing away from the two as they thought about everything they just heard. Bakugou was the first to say something, this time without anyone to stop him, he blew up. "What the hell do you mean?!" Nezu curiously turned slightly to watch the male as he screamed, explosions coming out of his hand as his quirk started to work his explosive magic. "[ Y/N ] as a fucking sidekick? There is no way in hell she'd do something like that!" Bakugou paused for a second before pointing at Shoto. "And _this_ guy as his father or what fucking ever? Ha. You've _gotta_ be kidding me!" Bakugou said loudly, adding emphasis on the words 'this' and 'gotta'. In the classroom, Shoto would normally handle such a situation but Nezu was prepared for such an outburst.

Calmly, Nezu would shift the story onto [ Y/N ]. It was the fastest way to get his plan into motion and he knew that. "I am in no position to explain the details, as of right now, only [ Y/N ] can do that. I will allow the two of you to take your time and think about how you'd like to go about this. You two are dismissed."

－ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʀᴏs －

With that, the odd duo left the principals' office. No more words where exchanged, just simple silence. Again, Bakugou was the first to speak. However this time he took a far more aggressive action by punch the wall, leaving a dent on the once flat surface. "ARGHH! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed, his voice echoing down the hall. Before Aizawa could even open his mouth to say something, Bakugou turned around before grabbing the teacher by the collar of his cloak. "Oi, you know what the fuck is going on here right? Aren't you like, [ Y/N ]'s guardian or some shit like that?" With a clenched jaw, overly warm hands (which were burning Aizawa's cloak) and anything but a smile on his face, it didn't take much to figure out that Bakugou was pissed off. After all, he had seemingly been left in the dark about a majority of his girlfriend's life. If Deku lying to him got him upset, hearing that someone he actually cared about did the same made him want to do things that a hero in training probably shouldn't. With a sigh, Aizawa pried Bakugou's hands off of his neck before turning on his heels and starting to walk down the hall. "Where the hell do you thinking you are going?" A very upset Bakugou asked, hot on his tail. Without turning around, Aizawa simply answered: "To see [ Y/N ]."

－ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴs －

ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ᴋᴇʏ ᴡᴏʀᴅs -

ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ - [ ʏ/ɴ ]  
^ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴏᴄ

ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ - [ ᴍ/ɴ ]  
^ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴏᴄ

ʟᴀsᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ - [ ʟ/ɴ ]  
^ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴏɪᴄᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴏᴄ

ʜᴀɪʀ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ - [ ʜ/ᴄ ]  
^ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴀ ʀᴀɴᴅᴏᴍ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴏᴄ

ᴇʏᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ - [ ᴇ/ᴄ ]  
^ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴀ ʀᴀɴᴅᴏᴍ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴏᴄ

sᴋɪɴ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ - [ s/ᴄ ]  
^ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴀ ʀᴀɴᴅᴏᴍ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ. ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴏʀ ᴏᴄ


	2. Chapter Two: The Start of the Story

－ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴs－

 _"ARGHH! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed, his voice echoing down the hall._

 _With a sigh, Aizawa pried Bakugou's hands off of his neck before turning on his heels and starting to walk down the hal_ _l_ _._

 _"_ _Where the hell do you thinking you are going?" A very upset Bakugou asked, hot on Aizawa's tail. Without turning around, he simply answered: "To see [ Y/N ]."_

－ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʀᴏᴇs －

One awkward train ride later, the strange teacher-student duo had arrived to the station which lead to the famous music academy which the young sidekick, girlfriend, learned and most likely was currently at. Uncharacteristically, Bakugou kept mostly to himself as they walked down the sidewalk, following the long fence line which would surly lead them to the entrance of their desired academy. While Aizawa was curious, he too was stuck in his mind, thinking about many things. The past, the future, what was happening in the now. It had seemingly been years since he had last seen the female, so why was her name being brought up now? What did it have to do with All Might?

For the teachers at U.A, they all knew about All Might's declining health, but did Bakugou truly know such an fact? It was somewhat hard to believe, but Aizawa wanted to believe in the principal, he most likely knew what he was doing . Hopefully, this would all blow over soon. But Aizawa's gut feeling told him otherwise. There must have been something bigger than what they were all seeing. Surely right?

With a hop, skip and jump, the two managed to find their way to the academy in silence. Before them, stood a closed and locked tight metal gate which had been connected to the meta fence which led them to it. There was almost no way they were going to make it around such a tall fence, or at least not without their quirks. But that was already out the window before it could even be suggested, after all, they were trying to find a girl, not break into the place. But of course, Bakugou was the only one who hadn't gotten such a message.

Almost before Aizawa could stop him, Bakugou took a step back before bend his knees slightly. His right hand ignited as he pulled back, one hundred percent prepared to take a running start at the gate. His foot lifted off the ground before coming back down, this time propelling himself forward as he seeming lunged at the gated entrance. However, Bakugou was never one to do things silently. Instead, he released a war cry as he charged the door, alerting Aizawa and mildly scaring him.

However such feelings could wait, Aizawa sprung into action and quickly used his scarf tape which was loosely wrapped around his own neck to entrap Bakugou. Keeping him on the ground, about a nose hair away from blowing the metal away and most likely getting them into more trouble than what they would be already. "What the hell are you doing old man?! Let me go!" Bakugou screamed as he struggled against the fabric. The male seemingly didn't know what the world quiet meant, however it was wrong for Aizawa to expect anything different. However, Aizawa wasn't the only one who had been alerted with all of Bakugou's screaming.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

Off to their left, barely in the peripheral vision of Aizawa, was a security guard. With a small sigh, Aizawa's tape unwrapped Bakugou as he slowly calmed down. The male was clearly distraught, going from moments of silence to being outraged. The information presented to him earlier probably put a strain onto his already tired brain. However it was only 11 am, such a young adult should have been energetic while an old man like Aizawa should have been taking something like a midday nap (which didn't sound bad in Aizawa's opinion). With another sigh, Aizawa rubbed his dry eyes, despite the warning his doctor had given him various times before.

"So, are you going to tell me what you are doing here? Besides creating a scene I might add."

It didn't take much to see that the security guard was already done with their shit and if Aizawa was him, he most likely would be as well. However that didn't change the fact that the two of them had something that they had to do. Turning to the security guard, Aizawa looked dead at him. His eyes now certainly a crimson red, from a far (or a close-up), he most likely looked sick and on the verge of death. Before Aizawa could say anything, the security guard rushed up to him in worry. "Sir? Are you okay?" In the background, Bakugou could be seen growing more and more fed up with whatever act was currently being played out before him.

"Oi!" He screamed, catching the attention of the guard and Aizawa alike. The guard looked as if something in his head just clicked. "Oh my...You are that kid who got 1st in U.M's Sport Festival!" He exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in awe and amazement as he looked at Bakugou, almost completely discarding Aizawa.

"Yeah, yeah. Never mind that." Bakugou said anything but pleased as he remembered that public embarrassment. He didn't want the first place, after his opponent didn't use all of his power, that pissed him off more than anything. But he also had other things he needed to worry about at the moment and that, was something he could push back deep into his brain. Anyway, his words caught the attention of the guard who simply tilted his head slightly in curiosity. The guard had gone from hundred to zero real quick, but that was beyond that point.

"We need to get inside the academy."

With the power of fame, that was all that needed to be said so it seemed. In such a word which quirks existed, you never knew what one would have. You'd think that would put people on guard but instead it seemingly made people more trustworthy. It was only a matter of time until someone who could mimic others would come around and ruin such a way of trust. But that didn't matter, for now the duo could use such trust to easily gain access to the music academy and then continue their search for the girl. That was all that matter at such a moment.

"Have a nice day!" The guard said after the two as they started to walk towards the school. From there it was fairly smooth sailing. It didn't take them long to discover where the front entrance was, after all the overly kind guard had given them a map to help them along the way, after all the fine art academy was much larger than what one would expect.

－ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴs－

"How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked as the two approached her and her over sized corner desk which had a monitor, landline, keyboard and was scatted with various different papers. Bakugou of course opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Aizawa stepped in front of him with his dead and soulless eyes. "I am looking to pull out a student for the day." The lady flinched slightly as their eyes met, in a bit of fear she couldn't help but stutter. Has there always been a student with such a scary father? "U-uhm, I will need to check your ID...also uh, could you tell me the name of the child you are looking to take out of class?" She asked, trying to be as polite as she could.

Aizawa had preplanned for this the second he heard the word guardian being directed towards him. Moving his hand into his cloak, he started to dig around until he found his wallet, quickly, he pulled out his Hero ID before showing it to the female, hoping that would be at least enough to give him the proof he needed to take the female out of class and then leave. Aizawa could feel the heat radiating off of Bakugou as he started to grow more and more impatient. Either this would have to hurry up or the school would have a new hole inside of it, which wouldn't truly match the design of the place. The young lady took the ID and scanned it. "And the student's name?" She asked once again as she looked up at him.

"[ Y/N ] [ L/N ]. She's a first year student in the musical academy."

The lady took a second as she started to type using the keyboard. "The two of you have different last names. If it's alright for me to ask, are you divorced?" She asked curiously as she pushed the card back to Aizawa. This was something else he had preplanned for. For the time being, he would just keep it simple. No need for big long talks now "[ Y/N ] is my adopted daughter."

She nodded before smiling slightly. Her nerves seeming to calm down once she realized the man before her wasn't all that bad. "At the moment, it would seem that [ Y/N ] is currently in practice. It would probably be better for the two of you to go visit her." She suggested before feeling the need to explain. "Whenever I send a runner that way during practice, they always seem to get absorbed into the music. Our Music Academy this year is strong, I'm sure you will enjoy the show." She said before pointing to the door to their left. "Go through that door and instantly go left. Follow the hallway down all the way and then take the first door to the right. There should be another section of the school there, the music practice should be on the left." The lady explained to them before unlocking the door allowing them to carry onward.

Following the ladies instructions, it didn't take the still strange duo to find their desired location soon. As they opened the door, the muffled vibrations of music could easily be heard as room after room placed all different types of music.

As they continued to walk down the corridor, they heard a somewhat familiar voice through the 'soundproof' walls, which were clearly not doing there jobs. The lyrics could barely be made out, however that didn't change the fact there was something...enchanting about the voice. Bakugou couldn't help but move his head to be closer to the door which blasted the gentle yet loud music. There was a certain warmth about it, something that he loved about it, angelic by every definition of the word. Was he in lo-

"What are the two of you doing here?"

Bakugou flinched, as if the enchantment had been broken before turning around and looking over at the female that stood a bit further down the hallways down from where he and Aizawa stood. " [ Y/N ]!" He exclaimed, surprised to see the female there. However this only confused the female. "Mm? This is my school...Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked as her eyes drifted away from Bakugou towards Aizawa. "It's been awhile Eraserhead." She pointed out with a smile. "So, what brings the two of you here?" She asked curiously as she watched the two of them.

"We shouldn't talk here...Let's go." Aizawa suggested as he started to lead the way out of the academy. "If we are leaving let me grab my stuff!" [ Y/N ] said before turning on her heels and running away from the two. Three short minutes later, the three had regrouped and where on their way out. Bakugou had his arm thrown over the slightly shorter female's shoulder as she held her guitar in her other hand. Aizawa continued to lead the group as they started to walk out. The female at the front smiled and waved at the trio as they walked passed her. "I hope you guys enjoyed the show." She said with a slight laugh. [ Y/N ] was curious yet not as they finally left the academy before heading off the grounds. On their way out, they also happened to pass the guard who asked for Bakugou's autograph which he (not so) respectfully declined. [ Y/N ] couldn't help but laugh as they continued to all walk together as a group.

－ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʀᴏᴇs －

Soon, they reached a isolated area. "Alright guys, so what did you really need? I know you didn't travel all this way just for a simple afternoon tea break." [ Y/N ] said looking at both of them somewhat suspiciously. Teacher and student surly was a tag team duo which should never see the light of day after this one single venture out. "I need you to be honest with me, [ Y/N ]...no, Von. What have you been hiding from me?" Bakugou asked, his voice serious. All his thinking has finally lead to this moment.

[ Y/N ] had betrayed him, or at least she did in his mind, and it would forever been written in the books if she didn't do some explaining soon. While the trip was seemingly down in light-heartedness, there had been something tugging onto Bakugou's heart strings. He couldn't handle this.

Seeing as Bakugou wasn't going to explain it, Aizawa took the matters into his own hands. "We were asked to get you to join U.A, Nezu told Bakugou about your old sidekick days, or at least he mentioned it." He started before sighing. "Listen, [ Y/N ], we both care for you. But we are missing a large part of a story which only you can tell. You know what's happening with All Might right?"

Seemingly in such short moments, all the fluff seemed to disappear into the dark pits of hell. There, the three of them stood on the top of a hill top, a large tree behind them as they all stood there in silence. Bakugou and Aizawa were clearly tense, this was truly all being placed onto [ Y/N ] to explain. With a small sigh, she placed her bags down by the trees. 'How troublesome...' She thought to herself as she prepared herself mentally. "Fine, I will tell you guys everything. From the start right?"

The duo seemed somewhat surprised but nodded. Aizawa wanted to know what was wrong with All Might, well he knew but he wanted more details, while Bakugou wanted to hear her side of the 'betrayal'. Guess it was all left to [ Y/N ] now.

－ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʟʟᴀɪɴs－


End file.
